Être un Weasley
by Troublant
Summary: [Recueil drabble] Être un weasley, c'est compliqué... Tous les enfants comme les parents pourront vous le confirmer...
1. L'anniversaire de Ron

**Note de l'autrice:** **Voici le premier drabble de ce recueil sur la famille des Weasley, c'est souvent (même toujours) à l'occasion d'atelier d'écriture avec des autrices de sur discord...**

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Ron**

Ron boudait. Il était puni, le jour de son anniversaire à cause de sa chambre mal rangée. Ses joues se gonflèrent. C'était son jour, pourquoi devrait-il faire le ménage?! Comment sa mère pouvait lui faire ça alors qu'il avait hâte de recevoir son cadeau. Il en avait marre de récupérer les affaires de ses frères alors il adorait son anniversaire... Même si au final, il se retrouvait avec un pull tricoté, de même facture que celui de ses frères, il adorait quand même.

-Ron...

-Frérot!

-Laissez-moi! hurla Ron à ses frères en leur tournant le dos.

Du moins essaya... C'était dur d'éviter ses frères lorsqu'il était puni au coin. Il ne pouvait guère se cacher.

-Allez ne boude pas...

-Ronnie-

-Je suis puni le jour de mon anniversaire alors si j'ai le droit d'être en-

-Bien sûr mais si ton ménage est finit...

-Tu ne seras plus puni.

Ron grommela:

-Je peux pas faire mon ménage, je suis puni au coin!

-C'est pour cela que nous, tes deux frères préférés avons fait le ménage pour toi!

Ron se retourna vers ses frères, Fred et George qui lui souriait.

-Oh... balbutia Ron, gêné de s'être mis en colère contre ses frères comme il avait cru qu'ils le narguait.

-Ne dis rien! commença Goerge.

-Ne nous remercie pas!

-C'est normal, pour notre frère on est prêt à tout!

-C'est ton anniversaire, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour toi, nous avons en plus un cadeau pour toi!

Ron les larmes aux yeux, touché par le geste de ses frères, découvrit un yoyo dans les mains de ses frères. Il le prit dans ses mains.

-Merci vous êtes géniaux!

Fred et George sourirent avant de reculer vers la cuisine. Ce n'était rien, le ménage, eux avaient la baguette magique et en a même pas une seconde, le ménage était fait. Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause...

Un boom retentit. Énorme déflagration qui envoya tout valser, la fumée envahissant la maison.

-Le temps de réaction après l'utilisation du yoyo bombe, une seconde!

-On a battu notre records!

Sur ces paroles, ils se firent un check alors que, plus loin, la voix furieuse de leur mère retentissait contre Ron.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	2. Petite amie

**Petite-amie**

-Fred Weasley! Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu sortais avec Angelina Jonhson?!

Le jeune garçon visé par le cri de Molly Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.

-Maman je n'ai pas tout à te dire...

-Si, jeune homme, surtout quand tu comptes l'inviter sous mon toit! Et tu peux oublier tout de suite, elle ne dormira certainement pas dans ta chambre, est-ce que tu te protège au moins?

-Ah! Maman parlez de ça ailleurs, che sui en train de manger, râla Ron la bouche pleine.

-Ronald Weasley, tu devrais déjà en train de faire tes devoirs de vacances et tu manges seulement à midi?!

Ron déglutit nerveusement. Satisfaites, Molly se tourna vers son fils restant en assénant:

-Tu as bien compris Fred?

-Oui maman.

Molly plissa les yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je connais ce ton de voix, je t'ai à l'œil, je te préviens.

-Oui maman.

Molly, malgré le léger doute qui restait en elle, elle finit par s'adoucir et en vrai maman poule, demanda:

-Comment est cette fille? Cette Angelina Jonhson, comment est-elle?

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre... puis...

***  
-George...Je ne comprends pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi maman est venue me voir en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin de faire un bébé avec Angelina Jonhson pour savoir qu'il sera senois?!

George haussa les épaules en lâchant une explication à propos de la ménopause et les humeurs en omettant bien sûr son rôle là-dedans, il fallait dire qu'il fallait bien qu'il trouve une explication pourquoi son frère avait choisit Angelina. Il n'en savait rien lui! Et puis sa mère en même temps n'avait qu'à pas les confondre...

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice: Senois=couleur marron, c'était le thème donné où il fallait écrire en 10 minutes :) **

**Je vous ai normalement remercié par MP :) Merci encore pour vos avis :)  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	3. Fin alternative

**Fin alternative**

Croutard tremblait sur le lit alors qu'une énième dispute retentissait entre Hermione et Ron.

-Non! N'essayes même pas de copier sur moi, Ron!

-Mais non! Je demandais simplement de l'aide pour demain!

-Comment...? Demain?! Tu as toujours pas fait ton devoir de potion?!

-Je vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps pour ce vieux bâtard graisseux...

-Ron!

-Je dis la vérité au moins, c'est un sale mangemort qui ne devrait même pas être professeur!

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as toujours des retenus pour travail non fait!

-Il m'aurait donné des retenus quand même, il favorise sa maison ce sale-

-Ron! Arrête d'être insolent envers les profs et non! C'est non. Si tu copie sur moi, tu te transformera véritablement en paresseux! Fais ton devoir et tu verras, tu arriveras à mieux comprendre.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione claqua la porte, énervée. Ron serra ses poings de colère. il demandait simplement de l'aide! C'était pas sorcier! Il voyait juste pas l'intérêt de faire des devoirs pour ce sale mangemort. Et comme s'il allait comprendre le cours de ce...  
Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Croutard.

-Au moins, toi tu me comprends.

Peter était en train de paresser confortablement sur le lit quand soudain, il vit son maître se pencher vers lui. Terreur. Elle enfla dans petit cœur qui battit rapidement. Sourdement. Il couina de peur lorsque la main de Ron manqua de le frôler. Il essaya de remonter vers la tête de lit mais c'était trop tard. Alors il mit ses pattes devant ses yeux attendant l'impact.

Qui ne vint pas.

Doucement, le rat regarda la forme devant lui.

 _Un paresseux._

Croutard ne comprit pas.  
Et encore moins lorsque ledit paresseux au pelage étrangement roux se jeta littéralement sur lui, le léchant, encore et encore, telle une délicieuse sucette.

 **OoOoO**

-Expérience...

-Réussie.

-Ron transformé en paresseux grâce à la merveilleuse réplique d'Hermione...

-Nous a donné l'idée...

-Pour mieux comprendre le mode de vie des paresseux...

-Mais je dois dire George que je ne savais pas que les paresseux étaient attirés par les rats...

-Hum...Je pense que c'est l'amour de Ron lui-même pour Croutard qui se transcende en véritable instinct animal!

-...il faudrait voir maintenant...

-Oui

-Ce que donne un paresseux et un rat.

Un sourire de connivence avant que tous deux crièrent d'une même voix:

-Le bébé!

Et c'était ainsi que Ron vécut heureux avec croutard (forcé) et leur très nombreux enfants car après tout, Weasley, un jour, Weasley toujours.

* * *

 **Hum un drabble pour le moins étrange, une fin alternative au canon '-'. En même temps, il y avait plusieurs thèmes, il fallait en choisir au moins 1, j'ai pris Ron/Croutard parce que les pauvres, personne allait faire ce couple et j'ai pris paresseux '-'.  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


End file.
